Curiosity Killed the Monkey
by Golden Saru
Summary: Goku's oblivious. Sanzo knows. Gojyo knows. Hakkai knows. For Godsakes Hakuryuu even knows! [implied Homura x Goku, and Sanzo x Goku. Very Random. You've been warned]


(A/N: This is just a random fic, that I will probobly regret posting, but whatever...Please note it was after midnight when I wrote this. Even though thats not much of an excuse. You've been warned.) 

Title: Curiosity Killed the Monkey. 

Rating: PG (I guess?) 

Sumarry: Goku's oblivious. Sanzo knows. Gojyo knows. Hakkai knows. For Godsakes Hakuryuu even knows! 

**

Curiosity Killed the Monkey.

**

"Son Goku, this is not our last fight. I assure you, we will return, Son Goku." With that, Homura flashed a quick grin and wink towards Goku, and disappeared. Hakkai let down his Chi-chield, Gojyo leaned on his weapon, and Sanzo put his gun away somewhere under his robes. It was always the same. Homura, Shien, and Zenon would somehow hunt down the Sanzo-ikkou, they would propose a fight, they would accept. Homura was always the first to speak to Goku. 

"Lets go." Sanzo said, as he walked towards the jeep, and taking his usual seat in the front. Hakkai gave a quick nod and took the driver's seat. Gojyo followed taking a seat in the back. Goku followed all of them happily. 

"I'm hungry!" He exclaimed. Like Usual. Gojyo had said something; to insult the monkey. A small twitch hit Sanzo's right eye, as Hakkai sighed. 

"Will you two just shut the hell up?" Sanzo yelled, turning around slightly, gun aimed at the two. There was silence. Hakkai mentioned that they would be coming up on a new town soon, that relieved everyone. Though, something was bothering everyone, everyone except Goku. Everyone knew it. He made it so obvious. To obvious. But, apperantly not obvious enough for Goku. Homura _loved_ Goku. 

They soon arrived at a town. But, their bad luck kicked in. They had one single room, four beds, but one room. They took it. They would much rather sleep in a bed, than camp out. 

Everyone went down to dinner. Goku ordered most of if not all of the menu, and Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai ordered some beers. There wasn't much talk. They were all tired, and thinking. Then it struck the kappa. He would test Goku. 

"So, Monkey...you fought like shit today." He said with his trademark grin. Staring at the teen. 

"You didn't fight all that good yourself! You got to fight the easy ones! Homura's hard!" Goku exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table. 

"You got the hard part right." Gojyo said under his breath. Sanzo, who was sitting next to him, heard it, and the infamous fan came out. He hit him once on the head, and the fan disappeared. 

"You are one twisted priest, you know that!" Gojyo yelled out. 

"Just shut up and eat." Sanzo said, as the food was brought to their table. 

After their meal, they all went to their rooms. Each taking a bed. Gojyo and Hakkai were playing cards, Sanzo was smoking and reading the newspaper, and Goku...Goku was hungry. He acknowladged that fact, and went into the hotel's lobby, and bought a candy from one of the vending machines. Then it struck him. 

_Flashback_

"You didn't fight all that good yourself! You got to fight the easy ones! Homura's hard!" Goku exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table. 

"You got the hard part right." Gojyo said under his breath. 

_ End Flashback_

Goku stood there, wide eyed. He dropped his candy, and ran up the stairs. He stormed into the room. 

"HOMURA!...He.." He paused. A slight twitch hit his left eye. "He loves me!" Goku exclaimed. His eyes still wide. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter. You could even hear a slight "Kyuuu" from Hakuryuu. 

"What the hell! It's not funny! Thats teh creepiest shit ever!" Goku yelled, not knowing exactly what to do. 

"I'm taking it you got that "hard" joke then, Monkey?" Gojyo said between laughs. Even Sanzo had a slight smirk on his face, though inside he was a little pissed. Afterall, Goku was his monkey. Hakkai gave out a slight chuckle, and pet Hakuryuu. 

Outside, on the roof of the hotel. A certain god sat. He laughed and spoke in a whisper. "Thats right, Son Goku." 

(A/N: Okay...that was just awkward. It was just a thought I have been having for a LONG time. This is just one of those stories you read, instead of doing your math homework. P) 


End file.
